The Romeo & Juliet Quest
by NamioftheSea
Summary: I had to admit....... This was the stupidest,yet funniest quest I had ever been on....& yet....I never got paid


**Disclaimer!!:I DO NOT OWN RUNESCAPE!!!If I did,I'd be VERY rich due to players becoming do I own the word "Hobnocker"**

Also note that I will not be able to get everything word for word....I can only get on once a week.....& I can only stay on for about 30 story is based on what happened to me & my character,whose name is due to the fact that I don't want to spell that out all the time,I will dub her Ocean for now....& I may not remember some of the people's names,bear with me here.....ENJOY!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________

**(Ocean's POV)**

I traveled very far from Lumbridge to Varrock(Sp?)(I didn't use the toll gate,ok?!So I took the LONG way,from Draynor Village,then to the port,then Falador,then the Barbarian Village,& then I finally got to Varrock(Sp?))I was running low on my supplies when I caught sight of a city.....A very LARGE city,a city where you could easily get lost in.

'I'm gonna have to be careful.....In a new place I can easily get lost....Stupid sense of direction!!'

I thought.

**(2 hours later)**

"NOOO!!!!"I Screamed suddenly,earning a few awkward stares.

I had ran all over the city & I couldn't find the exit to the crazy city!I was going to go to the Wilderness border to see how far it went,but somehow I ended up in the middle of this crazy city.& I couldn't rely on my two friends,Ariel & David,to help me out of this one!

"WHY?!AM I CURSED OR SOMETHING?!"I yelled out to the sky,then a few traveling wizards tried to walk up to me.

I turned to them & yelled,"GET LOST YOU HOBNOCKERS!!!!"(My sister made me watch icarly with her,& the word hobnocker is a made up insult used in the show)

After I said that,they ran for their in a different direction,I was tempted to follow one of them, just to see if they'd lead me to an exit,but then I heard sad mumbling coming from behind me.

"Sir,"I asked"What the heck is your problem?"

The man turned around & if I was part of a fashion squad,I'd have that man arrested for horrible looked like a clown without the makeup,plus he somehow managed to glue a bunch of flowers in his looked at me,& then smiled.

"YOU!!"He yelled excitedly."YOU CAN HELP ME,OH GREAT WARRIOR!!!"

I couldn't help but ask myself,what is with this guy.....My friends are alot stronger than friend Ariel is a level 23,& my friend David is a level 54,& me.....I'm only a level 11(Like I said,I can only get on once a week)& yet he called me a great warrior,I was wearing a black priest uniform!!I mean sure,I had a steel sword & shield.....But that was about it....Oh well,if it gets me some more money,I couldn't care less what the job was!

"Ummm.....Sure...What do you want me to do?"I asked.

"I want you to find my dear Juliet,& tell her I miss her so!!In the most romantic way possible!!"

"Whatever Romeo"I said sarcastically.

"How did you know my name?!"He yelled with amazement.

'You have got to be kidding me!!This is probably going to form a stupid Romeo & Juliet story.....It's probably going to end like Shakespeare book....Stupid Romeo,stupid Juliet!!!'

"Alright!!What does Juliet look like?"I asked,trying oh so hard not to lose my patience.

"Well,she's my one true love-she used to throw things at me from her balcony whenever I came to sing to her......&-"

"You don't remember what she looks like do you?"I said as I cut him off

"Nope,not a clue!!"

"Do you know where she lives at least?"I asked....I was getting pretty annoyed by mister Romeo.

"........."

"Lemme guess,you have no clue again!!"

"Yep!!"

"Oh,I'll look for her myself!!!"I yelled as I ran to the west of the square.

**(Many hours of searching later)**

"GAH!!!! I'VE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!!!WHY CAN'T I FIND HER HOUSE?!"I yelled to the night sky.

"Oh,OCEAN!!!"Yelled my friend Ariel as she ran up to me.

"ARIEL!!!"I yelled happily as I hugged her.

"Ocean!How ya been?"She asked

"Oh,Ariel!!! I CAN'T FIND JULIET'S HOUSE!!!!!"

"Oh,I see....That's your problem....Well,it's right behind you..."She said as she pointed to a house with a stone balcony on the side.

My eyes twitched....It had been next to the HUGE bank all this time.......That is the last time I ask for directions from a hobo........

"THANK YOU!!!"I yelled as I gave her a HUGE hug.

I quickly ran into the house & ran up the all of a sudden,I ran into a person.

"Owwwww....."We both moaned as we picked ourselves up from the floor.

"Hello,"She said"I'm Lanna,Juliet's cousin!!"

'What the heck is with these crazy people?!'

"Uh-huh....Can you tell me where I can find Juliet?"

"Yep!!She's on the balcony....Just take that door"She said as she pointed to a random door.

"Ok.....Bye?"

'Oh,my,gosh....Juliet must be pretty ugly....Or pretty stupid to fall for a dork like Romeo....' I thought as I opened the to find a lady of 18 standing near the wall of the could pose as the fairest of them all........& I was not kidding...She had beauiful,long blonde wore a sparkling pink dress & her eyes were a fierce green

"Juliet?"I asked"Romeo sent me to tell you that he misses you terribly,& that he loves you so!"

Juliet only turned to me & said"Yes,that poor soul,I love him as well....So please give him this letter."

Juliet handed me a pink envelope with a heart seal.

"Thank you lady Juliet."I said politely as I dashed out the door to give Romeo his letter.

**(A few minutes later)**

"Oh....Romeo...."I gasped,trying to catch my breath"This....Is from your dear Juliet!!"

As soon as I pulled out the letter,he snatched it from my hands & read it out loud.

"My dear Romeo,I love you with all my heart...But unfortunatly,my father doesn't like you very much.& to make sure we do get together,please go to Father 'll know the answer to our problems......Your beloved,Juliet"

Then,Romeo burst into tears

"No....Me & Juliet will never be together now!!"He wailed

"Umm......Who's Father priest?"

**(A few more minutes later)**

"DANG IT!!!WHO THE HECK IS FATHER PRIEST?!"I screamed

Romeo finally snapped out of his crying wails & told me that Father priest was the friar of the church next to the I ran to the I got there,Father priest was preaching to a small group of sleeping people.

"Ummm....Father priest?"I asked quietly.

"WHAT?!CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A SERMON?!"

"Yeah,but....Romeo needs help!Juliet's father won't let Romeo & Juliet to be together!!!"

"Ohhhh......Well......Go to the apothocary,he'll know what to do!!The apothocary lives near the clothing store"

**(At the Apothcary's House)**

"I'd love to help!!Juliet needs a Cavada she drinks it,she'll appear dead.& then they'll take her to the crypt so Romeo can pick her up....I just need you to find some Cavada berries!!They grow near Varrock's mine."

"Thank you Man!!"I yelled as I went to pick berries

**(Back at the Apothocary's House)**

I was REALLY mad....The apothocary failed to tell me that there were level 23 wizards guarding the berries.I ALMOST DIED!!!!But,I got the required berries.& I also got the potion,but when I showed it to Romeo,he tried to drink I whacked him with my sword before he could.

When I gave it to Juliet,she was less than pleased,she started ranting on how unromantic this whole thing was.I was extremely tempted to slap then she pulled Lanna into the room,& said that Lanna was in on this too.

Juliet drank the potion & Lanna had to act sad to make this look after Juliet drank the potion,she went pale & fainted.

"Oh no,my dear cousin Juliet has died."Said Lanna happily

"NO!!Say it with more feeling!!& DON'T SMILE!!"I said to her

"Oh no,my dear cousin Juliet has died"she said with a frown.

"NO!!!Say it like she really did it like your dear cousin Juliet really has fallen over & died!!"I Said again.

"OH NO!!!MY DEAR COUSIN,JULIET,HAS DIED!!!"Lanna yelled sadly,& she also started fake crying.

Juliet's father came running up the stairs to find us fake crying over Juliet's fake death.

"Uncle....Please....Arrange for Juliet to go to the crypt"Lanna said between fake sobs.

**(A few minutes later,AGAIN)**

Juliet was taken to the crypt & layed on a block of stone.

"Good,now Ocean,go get Romeo & bring him here!"Lanna said to me as I ran off to go get Romeo.

Sadly,Romeo was afraid of crypts,so I had to drag him we got there,I shoved Romeo to where Juliet was laying.

"Oh my.....She really is dead!!"He said,I just rolled my eyes.

Then,Lanna came up to Romeo & said"My,it is to bad about Juliet....."

Romeo looked at her & I could've sword I saw a heart come out of his head

"You're beautiful!!Wanna go out?!"Romeo asked Lanna

"I'd be happy to!"Said Lanna as she & Romeo ran off together.

**(A few hours later)**

When Juliet finally woke up,I told her what happened.& then she started venting....

"WHY THAT LITTLE JERK!!NOW I KNOW WHY FATHER DIDN'T WANT ME TO DATE HIM!!!I'LL ALWAYS TRUST MY FATHER FROM NOW ON!!!"She said as she started walking off

"Ummmm....Do I get paid for this?"I asked timidly

"NO!!!!"She yelled.

& so,I was left in the crypt,I didn't get paid for my services,& I still didn't know where to go to get out of this crazy day was totally wasted.....I'll just go sell off the rest of the Cavada berries & hope to see Ariel again so she can show me the way out......Because the people here are seriously insane.....

__________________________________________________________________________________

& So,that is the tale of a totally worthless ,at least I got 200 quest points.......O_o

CURSE YOU ROMEO & LANNA!!! I DIDN'T GET PAID BECAUSE OF YOU!!!TToTT


End file.
